Think
by xXKrimsonRoseXx
Summary: Sam Witwicky has a sister, her name is Dalia Witwicky. A sweet little thing thrown into a world that was unknown, when they get a suspicious yellow Camaro.


"Just think Sam, this time tomorrow we'll be riding in our new car!" I said in my gentle, alluring, bell and chime like voice, to my twin brother as we walked to school. He looked at me and rolled his brown eyes but a smile played on his lips. I looked up at Sam, from my small height of 5'2" with drool-worthy curves, and pushed him slightly and continued on walking. My waist length midnight black hair danced around me as the wind seemed to twirl around my body. An annoyed sigh escaped my full, pouty, pale pink lips as I raised a dainty, delicate, hand to move my hair out of my face. My cute, pixie like nose scrunched up slightly as I sighed. My large almond shaped, icy blue eyes narrowed at my flyaway hair. I honestly looked nothing like anyone in my family but my father says that I'm a spitting image of his great-grandmother, even my height. Sam hurried to my side and we entered the school and headed to our classes.

"Miss Dalia Witwicky, you're up." The teacher called to the class, I sighed and stood up and glided to the front of the room as all eyes watched me, with lust in guy's eyes and envy in girl's eyes. I put my hands in the back pockets of my dark grey skinny jeans that matched with my white, tight, formfitting, tank top and black flats. I took a deep breath and started my speech and everyone involuntarily relaxed at the softness and sound of my voice. "Well, I'm going to talk about my great-great-grandmother, Eleanor Witwicky, who married my great-great-grandfather who Sam will talk about later. She accompanied our grandfather on his expedition to the Arctic Circle. She eventually was shipped to an insane asylum for unknown reasons but was filed as the most mentally unstable. She was kept heavily sedated but she always screamed about this spark or something. My parents tell me I'm a spitting image of her." I smiled cheekily and went back to my seat near my brother. "Okay, Mr. Witwicky, you're up." The teacher said after marking something down. So Sam went up and gave his 'speech' about our great-great-grandfather and was attempting to sell our grandfather's things that were also on EBay. Towards the end of his speech the bell went off and everyone rushed out of the room. I gathered my things and set them in my bag on my shoulder and walked up to Sam's side at the teacher's desk. "So, how'd I do?" Sam asked the teacher eagerly, I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window. "I'd say a solid B- for you and an A for your sister." The teacher said, I smiled and pumped my fist into the air but Sam's arms dropped to their sides dejectedly and he went into this speech about a promise from a father to his set of twins. "He said, kids, I want $2,000 and three A's each by three weeks. We got our $2,000 and Dali here has her three A's with me only having two. Just think, what would Jesus do?" I looked over at Sam with one eyebrow raised and shook my head. "Fine, you have your A." The teacher said and both Sam and I ran out of the room and to Dad's car. Since there was no more room, I sat on Sam's lap while Sam showed Dad our two A's. "So, we good?" I asked Dad, he nodded and said, "We're good." Soon, Dad pulled into a Porsche sales deal and Sam started freaking out while I knew it was too good to be true. "No, no, no, no! Dad, you've got to be joking! You're getting us a Porsche?!" Sam said, while Dad laughed and said, "Yeah, I am joking. I'm not getting you a Porsche for your first car." I slumped back into Sam dejectedly while Sam said, "That's not funny Dad. I don't want to talk to for the rest of this." We pulled into this junky car sale. As we got out of the car, Dad and Sam went up to meet the sales man while I looked around. I walked around for a few when I heard an engine rev and turned around. Right behind me, sat an older Camaro, it was yellow with black racing stripes. I loved it almost instantly. I beamed and walked around to the driver's side. I ran my fingers, gently up the hood as I walked and almost swore that I felt the car shiver. I opened the door and sat in the seat with my hands on the wheel. I leaned forward and wiped off the symbol in the middle of the wheel and saw a strange robot face symbol. I leaned forward and hugged the steering wheel while saying, "I like you! I'm gonna make sure we buy you!" I swear that I felt the car engine purr but shook it off. I opened the door and called out, "Sam! I found the perfect car!" As he came over, I slid over to the passenger's side seat and relaxed into the seat. "It feels good." Sam said while relaxing into the driver's seat. I grinned and said, "Told you." Dad looked at the dealer and said, "How much?" "Considering the semi classic nature of the car, the sleek wheels and the custom paint." The dealer said but was cut off by Sam, "But the paint's faded." The dealer leaned down and said, "Yeah but its custom." I glared at him and he quickly looked at Dad and said, "5 grand." Dad shook his head and said sternly, "Nope, not paying anything over 4." I looked at my Dad in shock and almost cried but the dealer leaned down and said, "Alright kids, out the car." "But you said that the cars pick their drivers." Sam argued futilely and the dealer said, "Well sometimes the cars pick a driver with a cheap ass father, get out the car." Then he turned to a car next to us. Sam got out, while I stayed in and rubbed the dashboard affectionately and said, "I'm sorry." I was about to get out but the door wouldn't open and then it flung open and hit the car next to us with the dealer in it. I gasped and said, "The door wouldn't open. I'm so sorry!" "It's alright, we'll just get a sledgehammer and bang these dents out. Manny! Get your clown cousin and come fix this car, baby!" The dealer said with a nervous laugh and got out of the car. I hid a smile and stood up and shut the door softly. I leaned against the car with my arms on the roof and was absentmindedly stroking the roof with my fingers. "Here's a good car, drove all the way here from Alabamy!" The dealer said and walked towards a car when I heard the Camaro's radio turn on and then an ear piercing shriek sounded out of the Camaro and shattered all of the windows in all of the cars except for its own. The dealer stood up and his mouth dropped open as he surveyed his cars. He turned towards us and said in a squeaky voice, "4,000." I let out a bell like giggle and hopped up and down while clapping my hands and hopped back in the Camaro. I rubbed my hands on the dashboard affectionately while saying softly, "See, I told you we would get you." Dad took Sam with him to go sign the papers while I stayed out in the Camaro and relaxed in the seat. I looked at the decorations hanging off the mirror and then suddenly smiled while saying, "I'll call you Bumblebee." I felt the car rumble happily and I let out a wind chime like laugh. I folded my legs up to my chest and leaned back into the seat. After a few moments of silence I whispered, "I could almost swear that you're alive, that or I'm going crazy." I felt the car rumble and I then whispered again, "Yep, I'm going crazy." I closed my eyes and almost jumped out of my skin when I heard the radio say through different channels, "_No...You're...not._" I smiled and patted the dashboard gently while saying, "Okay, this will be our little secret then." I felt the car rumble happily and closed my eyes again and waited for Sam. I heard the door be flung open and Sam jumped in and slammed the door shut. I slapped his arm and said, "Hey, be gentle, Bumblebee's sensitive." Sam crossed his arms and said, "So you named my car." I narrowed my eyes and said, "_Our _car, I paid for half of the car too Sam. And yes, I named our car. His name is Bumblebee." Sam just rolled his eyes and I drove off. I scoffed and looked out the window watching the passing scenery. After a few minutes of silence and Sam fidgeting, he turned to me and said, "I'm sorry Dal, I didn't mean to be snappy. Forgive me?" I turned my head to him and nodded while punching his arm hard while saying darkly, "Fine, but never call me Dal you know I hate that name." He rubbed his arm while mumbling about it hurting and I just rolled my eyes and called him a baby. I stretched my arm out and flipped on the radio. Classical music filled the air and I relaxed to it but Sam tried to change it but every time he did, it would switch back to the same station every time. I giggled and kept my eyes closed and Sam complained, "Even though you like classical music Dali doesn't mean everyone likes it." I looked at him with one eye and said, "Sammy, I like all kinds of music and you should attempt to expand your collection." He glared at me and was about to say something else but decided against it and went back to driving. I drummed my fingers along with the beat on the arm rest. Soon enough we stopped at our house and I hopped out after running a hand down Bumblebee's hood gently, feeling the car shiver. I grinned and hopped inside and followed Sam to his room. "Come on Mojo, you want your pain-pills." I walked up to Sam and flicked his ear as I said, "Sammy, I'm going to go change. Call me when you're ready to leave." I danced out of the room and right next to his room was mine. I turned on my CD and listened to Comatose by Skillet. I danced around my room as I changed clothes. I put on a black, off the shoulder, tight, formfitting shirt and white skinny jeans with a black belt that had silver pyramid studs and put on my comfortable black flats with white bows on the toes. I fixed my straight hair and heard Sam call to me. I hopped down the stairs and listened to Sam getting yelled at by our Dad for walking on his grass. I just rolled my eyes and skipped down the pathway after giving Mom a kiss on the cheek and hopped into the passenger's seat. I rubbed a hand on the dashboard while saying, "Did ya miss me?" I felt the car rumble and I let out a wind chime laugh and Sam drove off after getting in. We pulled up to Miles house and he stood at the passenger's side door and said, "Okay, love, hop it, I get shotgun." I grumbled about how much of an ass he was and crawled into the back. Miles heard and said, "I may be an ass but the view of yours from right here is perfect. Sam did you know your sister has a sexy ass." Sam groaned and said, "Come on dude, that's my twin sister right there. That's just creepy." As soon as Miles sat down I slapped him upside the back of the head and said, "If you ever make a comment on my ass ever again, I'm gonna make sure you will never be able to even enjoy sex, ever." I leaned back into the back seat and absentmindedly drew patterns on the leather seat. "Are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asked us curiously, I shrugged my shoulders and said, "You mean you two, I'm staying in here." Sam answered his question too, "Sure, it's at the lake on public property." I rolled my eyes and they got out and walked up to the party. I spotted Mikaela and smiled to myself, she was nice, and I didn't mind her. I lay down on the seats and kept drawing patterns on the seat while I heard the party outside. "Hey, guys, check it out." I heard someone call out, damn, I knew that voice, it was the jock Trent. "Hey, bro. That car. It's nice." I heard Trent say to my brother, I growled and said softly, "Don't diss the car." I felt the car purr softly, calming me down. I shook my head and continued to listen. "Hey. So, what are you guys doing here?" Trent asked my brother. I heard Sam's reply, "We're here to climb this tree." I could practically hear the smirk in Trent's voice, "I see that. It looks... It looks fun." Sam's meek reply was, "Yeah." After a few moments of silence I heard Trent speak up, "You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?" I remembered that, Sam was almost killed and Mom was called in and fussed all about it. "Oh, no, no, that... No. That wasn't like a real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing." Was Sam's quick answer, my eyebrows furrowed as Trent asked, "Oh, yeah?" Sam answered back, "Yeah." I rolled my eyes and listened while resuming drawing patterns on Bumblebee's seat with my fingers as Trent asked, "Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?" I scoffed and listened for Sam's reply, "No, it's about the link between brain damage and football." A bell sounding giggle burst out from behind my lips and I covered my mouth with my hand to muffle the sound. Sam continued on quickly, "No, it's a good book. Your friends'll love it. You know, It's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun." My giggled turned to full out wind chime like laughter causing me to press my hand harder against my mouth to quiet them. After I calmed down I set my hand down and said, "I would rather be smart and alone than stupid and popular." "_You said it sister._" I giggled and went back to drawing patterns on the seat while saying, "You know Bumblebee, you're slowly convincing me that you're alive and that I'm not crazy." Classical music filled the car as the radio switched on, I relaxed further into the seat. I jolted up right when Miles slid into the car through the window. I glared at him and said while punching his arm, "There's a door on the car for a reason, use it!" He rubbed his arm and said, "For a little thing you can pack a punch." I glared icily at him and looked up at Sam who was watching Mikaela walking away and down the road. Suddenly the words, "_Who's gonna drive you home?_" floated out of the radio and Miles said while messing roughly with the knobs, "Dude, what's wrong with your radio?" "I'm gonna drive her home tonight." Sam said suddenly, I smiled and sat back in my seat but Miles had other ideas, "What? She's an evil jock concubine, let her hitchhike." Sam shook his head and said, "She lives ten miles away from here. This is my only chance." He turned to Miles and said, "You've got to be understanding here, all right?" I spoke up from in the back, "Yeah, what if she gets picked up by some creep?" "Alright, we'll put her in the back with Dali. They can get to know each other and I'll be quiet." I glared at him while Sam growled out in dis-belief, "Did you just say put her in the back?" "I called shot-gun." Miles argued weakly, Sam got in the car and said, "I'm not putting her in the back. Miles you got to get out of my car." I rolled my eyes at his mistake but let it slip this once. Miles spoke, "That's a party foul." Sam looked at him curiously and said, "What rules?" Miles spoke like it was obvious, "Bros before hoes!" I rolled my eyes as I said, "Real mature. What are you, 13?" Miles looked at me and said, "Coming from the girl who has no friends." I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him and said while pointing my finger out of the car. "Alright, get out of my car!" Miles looked at Sam helplessly and Sam said, "Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car. Okay?" Miles stuttered out, "Y-you can't do this to me." Sam continued to look at him as he said, "You got to get out of my car, right now." Miles sighed and slipped out of the car. I smiled and said, "Thank you Sam for not throwing me out of the car." Sam shook his head and I saw him roll his eyes in the mirror as he said, "If I came home without you, Mom and Dad would be beyond pissed." I snorted and said, "Alright Sam, whatever you think." I laid back down my seat and heard Sam yell, "Hey, Mikaela. It's Sam Witwicky. I hope I didn't cause you to get stranded out here. So, i was wondering if I could ride you home? I mean, ah, give you a ride home in my car to your house!" I snorted silently and went back to tracing random patterns on the leather seat. Mikaela stopped and was turning to get in the car and Sam leaned over and opened it for her. She slid in while he said, "There you go." As Sam started to drive to Mikaela's house a long awkward silence filled the air and Sam tried to break it, "So, uh..." Mikaela then interrupted him by saying, "I can't believe that I'm here right now." Sam looked away from her in slight embarrassment as he said, "You can duck down if you want. I mean it won't hurt my feelings if you do." I let out a quiet snort and rolled my eyes and looked out the window. Mikaela immediately jumped up and said, "On no! No, no, no, I didn't mean here with you! I just meant like here in this situation." I could practically feel the relief radiating off of Sam as he so smartly said, "Oh." Mikaela went on, "This same situation that I'm always in 'cause I don't know I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys. For tight abs and really big arms." She looked out the window and I could picture her rolling her eyes. I heard Sam mumble, "Big arms..." and then he continues louder for her to hear. "Well, uh, there's a couple new additions in the car like I just put in that light there." He motioned to the light while flexing his nonexistent muscles in his arms. I shook my head in disappointment and rolled my eyes as he so stupidly continued, "And that disco ball." And apparently the embarrassment never ended! "You see the light reflex's off the disco ball." Sam finally finished and Mikaela stared at him like he was weird, not saying that he wasn't but, whatever. She attempted to change the subject, "Are you, are you new to school this? It's your first year here?" She smiled sweetly, I rolled my eyes as Sam said, "Ah, no, no. Ah, we've been in the same school since first grade." Sam tried to veil his sadness but I saw it. Mikaela looked at him in surprise as she asked, "Really?" Sam replied while scratching his neck nervously, "Yeah." Mikaela shook her head in disbelief as she said, "No." Sam nodded with a real smile and said, "Yeah, yeah long time." "Well, do we have any classes together?" Mikaela asked, I just sighed silently and thought to myself, '_No, just about all of them together._' Sam then replied, "Yeah, yeah, history, language arts, math, science-" Mikaela then interrupted him, "Sam!" Sam nodded and said, "Sam, yeah," She then slightly furrowed her eyebrows as she said, "Sam Wilkicky." I leaned back into the seat further and continued to draw patterns on the seat as a small bell sounding groan escaped my lips. Mikaela then whipped around and looked at me and said curiously, "Who are you?" I smiled slightly and said softly, "I'm Dalia Witwicky, Sam's twin sister." She nodded and said slowly, "Witwicky." I nodded and she turned to Sam and said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't.." Sam then said smoothly, making me roll my eyes once again, "No, it's cool." I sighed and yawned quietly and said, "As much fun as it is to listen to you two. I'm going to catch up on some seriously needed sleep." I turned to Mikaela and said, "It's nice to meet you Mikaela." I turned to Sam and said, "Wake me up when we get home." He nodded and I curled up on the seat and rest my head on my arm and traced patterns on the seat. I then was lulled off to sleep by the purr of the engine and the warm, safe feelings that settled into me.


End file.
